16 Years
by VolturiQueen7
Summary: When Aro's human sex toy ends up pregnant and he lets her live to give birth to two daughters. What will happen when one daughter Keller ends up having to live with the Cullens so that they wont be in harms way. (A/N the rest of the summary is in the story, everything wouldn't fit in this box.)
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When Aro's human sex toy ends up pregnant and he lets her live to give birth to two daughters. What will happen when one daughter Keller ends up having to live with the Cullens so that they wont be in harms way. Keller waits 16 years to be in her rightful place. What will happen when Keller leaves trying to follow the mystery dreams of places shes never been and people shes never meet all before her 16th birthday. What about her sister Sarah who curently lives in the Volturi castle with her Sarah get her true mate or does he already love someone else? What will happen when he dosnt even know of his feelings for her. Sarah could really use the help of her long lost sister. The thing is Sarah and Keller have to find their true mate before their 17th birthday or they wont be crowned as queen. It seems this might be harder then either of them thought.

* * *

(Aro)

I watched as my human subject screamed in agony. I smirked thinking of how easy it was to get a pesky human to fall in bed with me. All it took was a few sweet lies. She ment nothing to me. Just a simple blood bag. Jess was her name I belive. Though I dont remember because she wasnt my first. Usualy I would have killed her by now but something strange happend. Yes something starange indead. Seems it is possible to get a human pregnant. I havent killed her yet. I should though. She must be powerful. I was inturupted from my thoughts by the pitful human screaming in pain as my daughter ripped herself out of her mothers stomach. To my suprise two little heads popped up. I frowned thinking of how special my children would be. I picked them both up and rapped them in a blanket. I touched their small hands hoping to see what they where thinking.

"Oh my sweet children. You are indead special. I cant even get a glimpse." I smiled. I couldnt let them take my daughters away. I frowned in thought. Maybe just maybe I could keep one and have my dear friend Carlisle and his family take care of the other. Just untill their 16th birthday. I looked to Heidi standing by the now dead human

"Heidi" I said nodding my head towards the child in my right arm "I give you the honor to name one of my special children." She smiled and ran from the dead human to take my child out of my arm. She softly kissed her forhead.

"Keller." She smiled nodding. "Who will have the honor of naming her?" she said gesturing her hand towards the chilld in my arms.

"Jane will my dear." I smiled looking down at my daughter in my arms. "Heidi my dear. Give my Keller and go get me Jane and prepare for a vist to the Cullens." I sighed softly looking at Keller. Heidi kissed her on the head and gently gave her to me.

"Will I be joining you Master?"

"Yes only you need to and Jane need to know of Keller." I smiled sadly. "She will be staying with the Cullens untill her 16th birthday. This much power in one place will make...complications." I sighed walking down the corridor to my room slowly. Walking both of my children to the bed. Putting Keller on the right.

"Master Heidi said you wanted me." Jane gasped in suprise at the childen laying on the bed.

"Yes come in my dearest Jane. I come to bear you the honor of naming one of my children. Yes my dear they are my childern by blood I did not create them." I smiled nodding my head.

"I never thought you did master." She smiled walking to me. "What is the others name?"

"Keller and...?"

"Sarah. May I hold her?"

"Yes of course dear." I picked Sarah up and placed her in Jane's arms. Heidi walked in soon after that.

"Master. Are you ready?" I sighed nodding.

"Jane? Can you watch Sarah for me? I will be back soon. I just need to find a safe place for Keller. Please my darling Jane?" I smiled softly touching her cheek. She nodded furiously.

"Yes master of course I will." I sighed and picked up a now sleeping Keller. I softly creased her cheek. Smiling when she softly gripped my finger. I grabbed her blanket and wrapped her in it. I ran out with Heidi fast on my heels. Clutching Keller to my chest. It wasnt to keep her from the wind but instead to hide her. I quickly ran to their house. His magnificent glass house shining in the sun. I stopping when I saw that Carlisle in the front yard waiting for me.I looked around smiling sadly what a perfect place for a young vampire to grow. I sighed I just hoped that Carlisle would take my young daughter into his home. I looked at Carlisle. Hoping he would indead take my daughter.

"What a pleasure to see you again Carlisle." I forced a smile.

"The pleasure is all mine Aro. Now what do I owe this vist?" I sighed softly. Walking toward him. When Edward crouched infront of him growling. I frowned when I found myself growling and clutching Keller to my chest. I cleared my throat calming myself down. I smiled tightly.

"Edward I would apreaciate it if I talk to Carlisle alone. Its important." I nodded softly. Then sighed when he didnt move. "Please. Its important." He looked at me suprised. He nodded softly as he moved out of the way. I walked towards Carlisle. When I was arm lengths away I softly moved the blanket from Kellers face. He gasped.

"Carlisle...shes my daughter. My blood daughter her name is Keller. Can I trust you to treat Kelller as one of your own untill her 16th birthday? Just untill then when she can take her rightful place at my side and as your princess. I can not keep her because its not safe." I sighed softly looking down at Keller sleeping softly. He smiled softly holding out his arms. I softly layed her their in his awaiting arms. I looked at him.

"Yes Aro. I understand. We will raise her untill its time for her to leave." He nodded. I smiled softly and kissed Keller's head gently.

"Carlisle thank you. I appreaciate it." I smiled at him the Keller. "Goodbye my specail daughter. We will be waiting for your return." I sighed and looking at her one last time her little crimson red eyes boring into mine like a never ending heart "just sixteens years my dear." I turned my cloak billowing out from behind me as we left the Cullens with my daughter. 'sixteen years' I thought over and over 'just sixteen years'


	2. Keller

~16 Years Later~

I sat in my room hiding from Alice. God I hated it here. I was never allowed out of this god forsaken house unless Alice wanted to go shopping. God I HATED shopping! All I ever wanted to do was go outside and hunt but no they brought me my food everyday. I smirked and light my palm on fire. Twirling the lime green fire around my fingers I smirked. Laughing under my breath as I heard soft thumping on my ceiling. I guess Edward and Bella where pretty busy. I smirked and concentrated on the fire slowly growing from my palm up to my arm. I smirked feeling the warm feeling going through my veins like I always felt making this colorful green fire. The thumping got harder and I looked up to see dust falling off of my ceiling. I growled and stood running towards the stairs only to bump into Bela.

"Hey calm down Keller." I looked up at Bella. If she was here. Who was upstairs with Edward. Growling I ran up the steps taking two at a time. Running to the end of the hall I opened thew open their bedroom door. I didn't know Bella was behind me until I heard the sharp intake of breath. I guess seeing her husband having sex with her best friend was a little disturbing.

"No..." Edward stopped thrusting himself into Alice almost immediately. They both turned looking at us. I began to laugh hysterically.

"I totally saw this coming!" I smirked and turned away from their surprised faces. Turning I saw my best friend for 16 years with his eyes glazed over. He looked down at the ground hiding his face from view. I sighed my smile falling from my face. I walked over to Jasper and wrapped my arms around him tightly.

"I am so sorry Jasper. I would have said something but I wasn't for sure and my dreams have been unclear lately. I wish you didn't have to see this." I gently let go of him and walked towards my room. I was going to go to Italy soon. Might as well start early packing. I sighed listing to them fight. They where supposed to be hunting right now. All of them. Sadly they came back early. I smirked Bella deserved this she had been nothing but a stone hearted bitch, but Jasper...he had been nothing but sweet to me. I smiled softly remembering the first time we had met.

_It was a warm summer day and I was out training with Emmett. He was showing off his strength but I was stronger. Which I thought funny. Smirking I ran away from him laughing as he ran after me picking me up and twirling me around. I giggled my 7 year old mind felling like I was flying with the wind blowing in my hair._

_"Emmett?" I quickly flipped over and landed right on the balls of my feet. Turning I quickly dropped down to the floor growling. Emmett quickly stepped back holding his hands out in front of him. I watched as an amused expression crossed the blondes face. Growling louder I stood closing my eyes I felt my blood warm and my flesh bubble. I smirked as green fire swirled around me. The ground began to shake. I watched as the blonds smile soon faded. He quickly walked towards me and got on his knees. When I felt safe The ground quit shaking. I sat down the fire now receding to my palms. I watched him frowning. Looking down I watched the soft green fire twirling around my fingers it felt like the fire was softly kissing my palms. I giggled. Looking up I watched as the blonde man with soft curls hanging in his eyes stood and walke towards Emmett but Emmett wasn't interested in him. His face was a mixture of shock and worry. He walked slowely towards me with his hands infront of him._

_"Keller? Baby girl?" Looking up at him I smiled half-heartedly._

_"Uncle Emmett. Look!" I smirked and rasied my open palm to him. He smiled and sat down by me. I laughed and pushed it up my arms. Smirking I slowly stood and backed away from Emmett and the blond._

_"Watch this!" I pushed the fire up and down my body. Sweat ran down my forhead but I slowely lifted up into the air. Laughing as my hair slowley lifted from my shoulders. I sat myself gently back onto the ground. The wonderful green fire dissapering right before my eyes._

_"It's beautful isn't it?" The blond smiled and nodded._

_"Yes darling it is." He played with me every day from then on. Helping me with my gifts and keeping my secret when I gained more gifts. I smiled he had helped me so much. I don't understand why he was with Alice they where so different_.

* * *

Hey everyone this is my bestfriends chapter since her character is Keller so review for her chapter, her profile will be up shortly and so will my chapter so thank you and we really appreciate the reviews. I hope you all will stay with us through story. The next chapter will be in Sarah's POV since she is my character. Thank you!


End file.
